


Omega Oestrus

by Confiteor (Tricksterfaerie)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time Shifting, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Lesbian Character, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Jensen, Underage Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterfaerie/pseuds/Confiteor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year-old Jensen has no idea he is an Omega werewolf going into his first heat cycle.  </p><p>His neighbor Jared is a lone Alpha wolf who's been keeping an eye on the clueless young Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts).



> This was written as a fill for the kink meme prompt:  
>  _Jensen is an omega whose pack got killed by hunters when he was just a baby. One of the hunters couldn't kill Jensen and hands him over to CPS. Jensen gets adopted._
> 
>  _Years later, Jensen is around 16/17, his heat gets triggered. He and his family don't know what's happening, totally clueless about werewolves and a/b/o dynamics. Jared, a pack-less alpha who lives next door, already smelled Jensen's oncoming heat days ago. Now he has to help out._    
> \---  
> This is my very first RPF and very first kink meme fill! It's unbeta'd so apologies for any and all mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> [Cross posted from LJ](http://tricksterfae.livejournal.com/957.html)

“I got him Jeff. You go after the female.”   
  
Jeff sprints around to the back of the shotgun shack pulling himself up short when he finds a snarling grey wolf staring him down. He levels his .45 and pulls the trigger. There’s a pained whimper as the wolf falls to the ground.  
  
A moment later he hears another gun shot in the distance and lowers his weapon. That’s the whole pack down by his count.   
  
He starts heading slowly back toward his truck but is startled by a small cry and turns quickly raising his gun again. He steps cautiously closer to the shack and when he looks down he sees a baby wrapped in a blanket hidden inside the rim of an old tractor tire leaning against the building. He stands there staring as the little thing lets out another low whine.  

The crunching sound of footsteps approaching prompts him into action. He slides the gun into the back of his jeans and hurries to cover the baby up before running to meet the other hunter at the front of the shack.   
  
“That’s all of them Jim. I’ll bury the bodies, you can go on home old man,” Jeff says casually.   
  
“Who you callin’ old?” Jim humphs but eventually shrugs not one to fight over who gets to dig graves and heads back toward his Ford; calling over his shoulder, “Good job today Jeff, we’ll make a real hunter out of you yet.”   
  
As soon as Jim is out of sight Jeff hurries back to the baby. It’s a boy with bright green eyes and as Jeff watches they flicker almost gold for an instant and Jeff knows then that this boy will be a werewolf just like his dead mama over there.   
  
Jeff runs his hand over his face before picking the tiny thing up and cradling him gently against his chest. “What am I going to do with you, huh?” At his words the baby stops crying and looks up at him. Jeff chuckles and starts humming to keep the baby quiet. He takes him back to his truck and settles him in the backseat while he deals with the rest of the pack.   
  
***

Kim, a young night-shift nurse standing outside the St Francis Hospital ER doors sipping coffee, watches the bearded man carry the baby from his beat up truck.   
  
“I found him in the woods while I was out hunting,” the man says. “I think he’s hungry.”  
  
He hands the baby over to her and turns to walk away. She calls after him but he doesn't stop.   
  
Kim looks down at the infant in her arms and she swears for a moment that his eyes flash almost gold. When she looks back the truck is already pulling out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**17 Years Later**

Sam Rhodes-Ferris tightens her robe as she steps into the kitchen. “I think I just saw your son taking his bed sheets to the laundry room.” Sam whispers to her wife as she takes the proffered cup of coffee.

“Seriously? That’s the third time this week.” Kim whispers back.

Sam tries to hide her grin behind her cup.

They hear the banging of cabinet doors and then a call from down the hallway, “Hey! Mom Squared are we out of laundry soap?”

“Just leave it in the basket honey.” Kim calls back; glaring at Sam when she starts laughing.

“No! No, I’ll do it,” comes the tense reply from the hallway.

Sam keeps her voice low as she sips her coffee. “Just pull the nurse card babe, tell him you've dealt with worse things than jizz.”

Kim shakes her head in amusement as she opens the refrigerator.

“What? C’mon, you’re not going to scar him for life for –"

Kim nudges Sam’s shoulder “Shhh. He’s coming.” Kim says and Samantha spit-takes into her coffee.

Their son appears in the doorway. He’s fully dressed in jeans and a hoodie but the back of his hair is sticking up.

“Guys? Laundry soap?” He says.

“I think we’re out Jensen.” Kim says putting a carton of eggs on the counter.

“What’s got you up so early on a Sunday?” Sam asks pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee.

“I have to cut Mr. Padalecki’s lawn today. I can pick some up afterwards.”

“Pick up what?” Kim asks.

Jensen looks between them for a moment wide-eyed as if trying to decide if they are joking and then enunciates, “Laundry. Soap.”

“How thoughtful, you’re a good son.” Kim teases and licks two fingers moving smooth down his hair.

Jensen intercepts her hand on its way to his head whining, “Mom! Don’t.”

Kim grins at him. “Hey listen, I have the late shift at the hospital every night this week and Sam will be in court so you’ll have to ride your bike home after practice but if it gets too dark try to get a ride from one of the other boys.”

Sam mutters over her mug, “If Coach Speight keeps you boys too late again I will personally go down there and-“

“I know, I know ‘you’ll take a bat to _his_ balls. Ma you have got to get some new material.” Jensen interrupts backing out of the kitchen.

“Aren't you going to have breakfast?” Kim asks.

Jensen turns to grab a package of strawberry pop tarts out of a cupboard and waves it in the air as he walks out.

“That’s our boy.” Sam winks.

“I see how it is, when he’s having wet dreams for a whole week he’s my son but when he’s eating sugar for breakfast..."

“How would _you_ like some sugar for breakfast?”

“He’s right you do need some new material.”

“Darlin’, we have the house to ourselves for at least an hour.”

Kim sighs. “You make a very good point counselor,” she says leaning in to kiss her wife.

“Hmmm, well then I motion for change of venue.” Sam says taking Kim by the wrist.

“Breakfast?” Kim laughs.

Pulling her wife along Sam grabs a package of pop tarts as they pass by the cupboard.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen sits down on the front steps of his house tearing open the silver foil.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time. He told his neighbor he would be there around 10am so he has a few minutes but needed to get away from his moms before they started asking questions.

As he eats he thinks about the intense recurring dream he woke up from; a man with gold eyes whispering his name. Every time he has the dream he wakes up having come all over himself in his sleep.

He leans back so his elbows are resting on the stair behind him and looks up at the sky. It’s only April but he can tell already it’s going to be a hot day. Tomorrow is the first night of the full moon. It’s something he sort of always seems to keep track of. He sighs contently as he looks back down at his phone and then glances over at Mr. Padalecki’s house.

His neighbor is a curiosity. He’s kind of a loner, Jensen’s decided but he’s also the hottest man he's ever seen up close and just thinking about him makes his dick twitch.

Jensen lets his head fall back enjoying the low thrum of arousal washing through him for a moment before he takes his last bite of pop tart and then stands and wipes his hands on his jeans before walking across the yard.

***

Jared smells the kid before he hears the knock on the door. He yells for him to come in as he slides the garage keys off his key ring.

“Mornin’ Mr. Padalecki,” the kid calls out.

“Hey Jensen.” Jared responds tossing him the keys. Jensen snatches them out of the air and Jared remembers hearing that he’s the starting pitcher on the varsity team this year and makes a mental note to go to one of the games. The kid takes off his hoodie and drops it on a chair in the kitchen as he heads out the back door.

Jared could perfectly well mow his own yard but he likes the kid despite all intentions otherwise. When Jared left his pack and moved to the small town it was like the worst kind of irony when he ended up moving in next door to the clueless young Omega.

Jared had planned to keep to himself but Kim and Sam had lured him into the community by bringing over casseroles and inviting him to backyard barbecues like the neighborhood welcoming committee. Which, they basically were, Jared had realized the first time he’d shown up for one of the barbecues and it was more like a block party centered around the Rhodes-Ferris house.

He’d also realized that the two women had no idea the boy they were raising was a werewolf.

Jared looks out through the backdoor and watches as Jensen peels off his t-shirt and sticks one end in his back pocket. He’s startled when Jensen pulls the cord and the mower starts up again. He let's his forehead slump against the door frame. Jensen’s scent is still lingering in the house and Jared is fighting his every impulse. “It isn’t possible. He’s just a kid.” He says to himself. _Still a pup_ , his inner Alpha supplies.

But he’d had Beta friends who’d gone into heat this young. Jared sighs and pushes himself away from the wall. Jared’s the only other wolf in this town; he made damn sure of that.

He goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water and drinks about half of it in one gulp before he grabs another and heads outside.

When Jensen turns his head toward him shielding his eyes from the sun Jared holds up the bottle of water and Jensen stops to turn off the mower.

“Hey I thought you could use a drink.” Jared says as the kid gets closer.

“Thanks Mr. Padalecki.”Jared’s fingers, cold from the bottle, touch Jensen’s hot skin and Jared hums low in his throat.

Jensen’s fingers seem to linger on his a moment too long and Jared looks up from his hand making eye contact with the boy’s intense green eyes and Jensen smiles at him.

“You can call me Jared.”

“Not sure my Moms would approve.” Jensen jokes screwing off the bottle cap.

“Our secret then.”

Jensen’s smile widens as he brings the bottle to his lips and Jared watches the Omega’s throat work as he takes a long swig of water.  
Jensen wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I better get back to work before it gets even hotter, thanks for the water.”

“No problem. You uhh wanna stay for lunch? I’ll order a pizza.”

“Yeah, yeah thanks…Jared.”

For a second Jared thinks he sees Jensen blushing before he turns away quickly and heads back to the mower.


	4. Chapter 4

Later Jensen knocks on the door-frame as he steps into the kitchen. He washed up in the small utility sink in the garage and even ran water through his hair before putting his t-shirt back on.

“I hope you like peperoni,” Jared says as he sets a pizza box on the island and motions to one of the stools.

“Love it.” Jensen says sitting. “I’ll have to change the oil next time and you might want to get the blades sharpened in a couple months” He lays the garage keys next to pizza box

Jared pulls the change out from under a flyer of coupons and hands Jensen the money. “You do a good job Jensen, thanks.”

Jensen fells himself blushing at the praise and lowers his head, stuffing the money into his back pocket. He hears Jared clear his throat and Jensen looks up again as Jared hands him a plate saying, “Well dig in.”

***

“You have such a great laugh.”

It comes out before Jared can stop himself and he looks down at the uneaten crusts on his plate hoping he didn’t embarrass the kid.

Jensen had been telling Jared a story about fishing with his grandfather animatedly demonstrating with his hands; laughing before he got to his own punch line but stopped at Jared’s words.

Jared looks up. The kid is smiling broadly and kind of leaning toward him.

“What else do you like about me?” Jensen raises an eyebrow and Jared realizes he’s being flirted with and it’s his turn to blush. Jensen’s hand slides across the counter and he rests his fingertips over the back of Jared’s hand.

It makes the Alpha part of Jared want to bend Jensen over the counter and whisper every dirty thought he’s ever had about him in his ear. He wonders if the kid has ever dated. He’s never really seen him hanging with any of the girls at the barbecues. _Damn_ , Jared thinks, _what if he’s never-_

“Jensen, have, have you ever--”

“I've thought about kissing you sometimes, you know.” Jensen interrupts him; which is fine with Jared because he’s not really sure what he was actually trying to ask anyway.

Jensen tilts his head and says, “Heh, I can’t really believe I actually just admitted that out loud.”

Jared is suddenly not sure what he should do. He wants to pull his hand away and tell Jensen to go home. He wants to lunge forward and tell him that he always knew they’d end up here.

He feels like he’s betraying him in some way but he can’t help thinking about how there’s so much the kid doesn't know.

“You probably think I’m just a dumb kid,” Jensen says and Jared flinches at how close Jensen is to the truth. “But I just- I wanted you to know, that I think you’re like the hottest guy I’ve ever met. I’d be flattered if someone told me that so I thought it would be okay. I mean you are gay right?”

Jared nods still too stunned to say anything.

“Well that’s good ‘cause this could have been really awkward.” Jensen stands then and starts moving around the island into Jared’s space.

Jared stands quickly, towering over the young Omega. He finally finds his voice but it still only comes out as a whisper.

“Jensen.” It’s the only word he can remember.

“Jared.” The kid teases seductively and then self-consciously lowers his eyes but he reaches a hand out to gently touch Jared’s chest. Jensen keeps his gaze on his hand as his fingers skim slowly down to Jared’s navel. “I was imagining you were watching me. While I was out there- imagining you getting all turned on thinking about me.”

Before Jensen’s hand can reach the top of Jared’s jeans Jared grabs Jensen’s wrist and pushes him against the wall.

Jensen looks up at him then; surprise written on his face. Jared presses his thigh between Jensen’s legs. He can feel how hard the kid is already. They stare each other down in silence both breathing heavily now. When Jensen rolls his hips forward Jared puts a little more pressure on Jensen’s wrist where he has it pinned against the wall.

The scent coming off Jensen makes arousal spark up Jared’s spine. When he opens his mouth to speak Jensen surges forward and licks Jared’s bottom lip lightly before pressing his lips to Jared’s. The kid tastes like pizza and lemonade and smells like damp earth and feels like all of Jared’s favorite things rolled into one and he growls into the kiss rutting against Jensen’s thigh. 

He hears Jensen gasp and Jared pulls back. Jensen’s stares at him for a moment before his green eyes flash a bright amber color. Jensen moans then and his head falls back against the wall. Jared can smell the kid’s release before he feels the warmth on his thigh.

Jared lets out a small huff of amusement and is leaning in to lick at the Omega’s neck before he’s being abruptly shoved away. Jared leans back and makes a confused grunt as Jensen frantically slides out from beneath him and heads for the front door.

“Wait, Jensen, wait. It’s okay.” Jared calls after him but the screen door slams as Jensen takes off. Jared goes to the door to watch the kid running across the yard and back toward his own house.

Jared curses under his breath and goes back into the kitchen. With a frustrated growl he sweeps the pizza box to the floor and then rests his palms on the counter inhaling deeply, trying to calm himself. His head snaps up when he catches the scent; his eyes immediately landing on the sweatshirt Jensen left on the chair.

Jared curses again and runs a hand through his hair before unzipping his pants and pulling down the waistband of his boxers. He won’t be able to think rationally about any of this while he’s still in lust-crazed-Alpha mode. He fists his cock with one hand keeping the other hand tight against the edge of counter. It only takes a few strokes before he’s spilling over his fingers and onto the floor. He sighs and tucks back in before moving to clean up the mess he made of the kitchen, deciding to deal with rest tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning Jensen is sitting in World History tapping his pencil against the desk. He’s trying to concentrate but his brain keeps replaying what happened with Mr. Padalecki – _Jared_ , he thinks and he feels his skin flush.

Jensen looks down at his wrist where Jared’s fingers had gripped him and a sharp spike of desire makes his scalp tingle. He drops a hand under the desk to press the heel of his palm against his base of cock, shuddering at the memory of coming hard while pressed up against his handsome neighbor.

Jensen rolls his eyes. _God, he’s never even going to be able to look at Jared again_. Luckily, Jensen had managed to sneak into his house and get showered before his moms had seen him and then went to hide under his bed sheets before remembering he was supposed to go the store.

Jensen was mortified but he was also a little afraid because he could have sworn for just a second that Jared’s eyes looked just like the gold eyes in his dream.

Jensen realizes he’s begun rubbing himself, sliding his flat palm over denim, and stops; presses down again. He grimaces and shifts in his seat stealing glances around him hoping none of his classmates catch on to his current state. Moving triggers a weird sensation low in his belly and his ass clenches. Suddenly he feels an unfamiliar wetness and his hand shoots into the air.

“Do you have a question Mr. Rhodes-Ferris?” Mr. Collins asks.

“Bathroom pass?” Jensen says trying to keep his voice steady.

His teacher lets out a put upon sigh and crosses to his desk. He picks up a pen and writes as he continues his lecture. He rips the slip off the pad and holds it out. Jensen takes it as he walks quickly passed him and into the hallway. The sound of his sneakers squeaking against the floor echoes in the empty halls as he sprints to the nearest boy’s bathroom.

When he gets there he splashes water on his face but it doesn’t help.

_He needs, he needs…_

Jensen looks under the stall before unbuttoning his pants and reaching in to wrap his hand around his now achingly hard dick stroking himself gently.

He slips his other hand into the back of his boxers letting his fingers slide between his ass checks. His hole is wet and practically leaking. It startles him but he’s too wound up to care and he lets a tip of his finger press in gently. The strange want eases but won’t go away.

He drops to his knees leaning his forehead against the cool tiles of the wall. He slides his finger in further and then immediately adds another working them in and out of himself slowly but quickening the pace when it’s not enough.

Jensen pulls his hands away balling them into fists and presses them against the wall crying out in frustration. Before he can react he hears the bathroom door open and footsteps behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen gets suspended for the rest of the week.

He’s sitting uncomfortably on a plastic chair outside the main office next to Sam, who’s dressed in a pantsuit but looks as unhappy as Jensen to have been called down to the principal’s office.

He’s sweating through his t-shirt and he has his arms crossed tightly against his chest to keep himself from reaching into his pants again. Luckily his dick had softened enough not to be noticeable. He might have died of embarrassment altogether if he didn't feel like he wanted to crawl out of his skin.

“Suspended? Look at him. He’s obviously sick.” He hears Kim saying from inside the office.

“You’re lucky we don’t press charges for indecent exposure Mrs. Rhodes-Ferris,” Principal Fuller answers. “But it’s his first offence and he’s a good student. So, we’ll chalk this up to a prank or hazing but, if he pulls another stunt like this we will have to get the police involved.”

Jensen growls under his breath and then hisses when Sam smacks him on the back of the head.

“Ouch.” He sulks rubbing his head. “Can we go home now?”

“Just watch the attitude Jen. We’re on your side here.” Sam says.

Kim comes out of the office then and stares at him with her hands on her hips. Jensen doesn't know what to say so he just stares back.

“Should I take you to the hospital Jensen?” Kim asks finally. “I won’t ask why or what’s wrong. Just tell me if you think you need a doctor.”

“No, Mom. Please, can we just go home?”

Kim sighs and heads for the parking lot. Sam tilts her head at Jensen for a moment and Jensen shrugs at her and pulls a face. _What?_ His mother shakes her head and walks away.

Jensen stands and follows behind trying not to think about the damp spot on the seat of his jeans.

***

“I’m going to miss an entire week of practice.” Kim hears her son mutter under his breath after she unlocks the door.

“Well you should have thought of that before you – you. Can you please tell me what happened Jen?” Kim asks.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jensen says heading up the stairs.

“I’m a nurse Jensen; I swear you can talk to me about anything.”

“Not about this!” He runs up the rest of stairs and Kim flinches when she hears his bedroom door slam.

Sam comes up behind her. “Just let him be for a while, he’ll cool off.”

Kim turns. “I've never seen him like this Sam. I don’t know how to help him and it scares me.”

“I know but you’re a great mother; you've raised a great kid.”

“I didn't do it all by myself." Kim says softly falling into Sam’s embrace.

“I love you both more than there are words. You've always said he was sent to us for a reason and I believe you, whatever happens, we will get through it. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Kim says.

“I wish I didn't have to go; will you be okay here by yourself?” Sam asks searching Kim’s face.

“Yeah, I got one of the on-call nurses to cover me tonight, I’ll check in with you later.”

Kim follows Sam to the porch and waves as her car pulls out of the driveway. Then she sits on the stairs and lowers her head onto her arms and cries.

***

Jensen drops his backpack and flops face first onto his bed and instantly groans at the pressure against his dick and he rolls onto his back. He kind of thinks maybe he should ask his mother if there really is something wrong with him but he can’t bring himself to talk to her about it.

It doesn't feel _wrong_ really he just can’t quite figure out what it is he needs. It’s like that something that was missing when he let Jake fuck him last year at summer camp.

Maybe Kim would be able to tell him.

He wonders for a second if Mom Squared ever slept with guys before they got together.

He’s never bothered sleeping with a girl. He knows at least that he’s totally and completely into dudes.

 _Dudes like Jared_ , he thinks turning his head to the window facing his neighbor’s house, _tall and strong; who would probably be able to lift him off his feet as he took him against the wall_. Then Jensen wonders if it would have gone that far if he hadn't come in his pants before they even got started.

Jensen moans as a wave of heat washes over him and he feels is ass start dripping again. That really can’t be good. It feels kinda awesome though and it’s damn convenient. He hasn't managed the courage to ever buy a bottle of lube. And he’d thought it might be awkward if his moms found it.

He opens his pants and reaches a hand back to run a finger over his slick hole and lets himself think about the man with gold eyes while he works a finger into himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Jared walks across the yard and kneels in front of Kim. He has a thermos mug in one hand and Jensen’s hoodie in the other.

“I-I can help him.” He says softly.

Kim looks up at him startled wiping tears away from her eyes

“He’s different, your son, and I can help.” Jared continues.

“How do you-"

Jared takes a breath and summons up the wolf part of himself. Kim gasps as Jared’s eyes flicker gold.

“I know what he is.” Jared says. “I can help. If he’ll let me.”

Jared hands her the hoodie and Kim takes it gently smoothing down the sleeve before wiping away another tear. “Okay.” She whispers finally.

Jared nods. “Can I see him?”

***

Jensen had drifted into a lucid half sleep when he hears a tap at his door.

“Jensen? Can I please come in?” He hears Kim’s voice through the door.

He felt bad for yelling at her earlier and if he was really honest he wanted to her to be able to fix whatever was wrong like when he was kid and she put cool clothes on his forehead and always kissed over his band aides. He considered both Kim and Sam his parents and loved them both but he had a special bond with Kim. He figured it was because she had watched over him at the hospital when he was found and that she had fought to adopt him.

He clears his throat and makes sure he’s decent before calling out “Yeah.”

The door opens slowly and his mother steps in and closes it again behind her. Jensen sits up and tries to smile at her but doesn't think he succeeds.

Instead of moving to the bed Kim turns his desk chair and sits down. She’s holding one of his hoodies and somewhere in the back of his mind Jensen thinks it’s important but his skin feels oversensitive and he can’t seem to focus beyond a strange scent in the air that he can’t describe.

“I want you to know something.” Kim says. “I have loved you since the moment that man put you in my arms and that will never change. I always knew you were special. I am honored to have been chosen to be your mother. I used to talk to your birth mama sometimes, tell her that I was keeping you safe and that whatever your secret was, I would never stop protecting you. ”

“Mom?”

“So, I can only hope I am doing the right thing here. There’s someone here to see you and I believe that your birth mother sent him to help us…you.”

Kim stands then and moves to open the door and waves for the person in the hallway to come in.

Jensen’s jaw drops when Jared appears in the doorway and he stands up. “You-you smell--”

“I know.” Jared interrupts. “You should drink this,” he says handing Jensen the thermos.

“What is it?” Jensen asks taking a small sip.

“Black Cohosh tea, it won’t make it go away but it should help you relax a little.”

“It?” Jensen says and he glances at his mother standing behind Jared.

Jared turns. “Would it be okay if we talked alone?”

Kim looks over at Jensen for moment before nodding and walking away.

Jared closes the door door gently. Jensen sits back down on the bed and watches still wide-eyed as Jared sits next to him.

“Is it alright if I touch you?” Jared asks.

Jensen nods thinking it would be alright if Jared climbed on top of him and fucked him through the mattress. It must show on his face because Jared chuckles as he lets a hand land gently on Jensen’s knee.

Jensen sighs loudly at the contact and whispers, “My whole life I always felt like something was missing. Why does you being here feel like part of the answer?” Jensen takes another sip of the cold herbal tea. The scent of it and the weight of Jared’s hand on his knee making him feel at ease.

“You are the last surviving member of the Ackles Pack,” Jared says. “I did the math. You would be the right age to be Matt and Amy’s pup. After we heard the hunters got to them my pack moved out of state, none of us could have known you survived. They were werewolves Jensen, just like me, and you.” Jared stops, letting it sink in.

Jensen nods, somehow it just feels right. “My, my pack,” He says testing the word, “was killed by hunters?”

“I've heard the story of how you were adopted and the man who found you was probably one of them and couldn't bring himself to hurt a baby or wasn't sure you’d be a wolf. You were very lucky.”

Jensen looks toward the door and thinks about Kim telling CPS that she wanted to adopt him if his parents weren't found and he realizes that she suspected all along. She really was keeping his secret and his chest aches. He leans forward, suddenly overcome with emotion and Jared catches him and wraps his arms around him and lets Jensen cry into his shoulder while whispering into his ear and rubbing his back.

After a minute Jensen pulls away and looks into Jared’s eyes, “I need-”

Jared nods. “Yeah. I’m afraid it’s my fault. That being around me made you go into heat but we’ll never know for sure. You’re an Omega wolf and I was born an Alpha. I can help you but you need to understand that there are risks. You could get pregnant.”

“Holy shit.” Jensen gasps and then thinks about it for a moment. The idea of a life growing inside him, Jared’s child, and his heartbeat quickens.

“Omega’s are pretty rare actually. You’re special and I’m sorry I didn't tell you all of this when we first met.”

“You always knew?”

“Didn't you feel it? Like an itch on the back of your neck, something about me that just _‘ruffled your fur’_?”

Jensen grins. “Can I shift during the full moon too?”

“Would you like to?” Jared asks and his eyes flash gold.

Jensen’s heart skips as if saying _Aha!_ and he feels giddy. “Does it hurt?” he whispers.

“Maybe a little the first time but you get used it and it is always worth it.” Jared says

They both realize at the same that Jensen meant the shifting but that the answer would be the same if he had meant--

Jared clears his throat. “We can go to my place if you want. You can spend the night and we can talk more about it.”

“Talk. Yeah,” Jensen smiles crookedly and then laughs at the look on Jared’s face.


	8. Chapter 8

“Would you like some more tea?” Jared asks as he unlocks the door and leads Jensen inside.

Jensen had dumped his school books onto his bed and filled his back pack with a change of clothes and even doubled back to grab his toothbrush out of the bathroom before meeting Jared on the porch.

Kim had made him promise he would text her to let her know he was safe and gave Jared a pointed look. Jared had nodded reverently before heading back across the lawn toward his own house with Jensen falling in step silently next to him.

Jensen leans against the wall now watching Jared move around the kitchen, filling the tea kettle and lighting the stove.

“Jared.” Jensen says softly letting his backpack land at his feet.

“Have you eaten?” Jared asks moving to the refrigerator. “I could cook us something,” he says not turning around.

“Jared.” Jensen tries again.

“I’m glad you eat meat. I mean like kids these days, but sometimes I just need to eat a really good steak ya know? Hey maybe some full moon I could show you how to hunt rabbit?”

“Jared.” Jensen says louder running a hand through his hair.

The kettle begins to whistle and Jared glances over the door of the fridge looking at Jensen for the first time since they walked off Jensen's porch.

Jensen raises his eyebrows and tilts his head toward the tea kettle. Jared takes a breath as he shuts the fridge and goes to the stove. He moves the kettle to the back burner.

“How are you feeling?” Jared asks as he spoons out herbs into a mug and pours hot water over them.

“Really really horny.” Jensen deadpans. Jared laughs as he fills a glass with ice.

“Dude, do –do I smell as good to you as you smell to me right now?”

Jared turns around then. “You have no idea.” He answers breathlessly.

“Will it always be this way?” Jensen asks pushing himself off the wall and stepping closer.

Jared turns back to the counter to drain the tea and pour it into the glass of ice.

“That depends. Your heat will end after the full moon but if we –“

“We?”

“You know, _mated_.” Jared motions in the air with a spoon before stirring honey into the glass. “We’d always be able to sense each other some. Another one of those risks I thought we should talk about.” Jensen hums in agreement as Jared hands him the glass. Jensen takes the chilled tea and sets it back on the counter moving close enough to press his hip to Jared’s.

“Touch me?” Jensen requests softly.

Jared sighs and wraps his arms around Jensen hugging him close. Jensen tucks his head under Jared’s chin and begins kissing his neck gently.

“There’s something else you should know. Once we- once we got started it might be really hard for me to stop. I don’t want to hurt you.” Jared says.

“Noted.” Jensen says as he tips his head up to kiss Jared on the mouth. Jared places his palms on Jensen’s face deepening the kiss pulling back in surprise when Jensen begins unbuttoning his shirt.

Jared looks down watching Jensen undo the last button. Jensen pushes the shirt off Jared’s shoulders and Jared lets it fall to the floor. When Jensen slides his hands under Jared’s white undershirt he sighs at the skin on skin contact. He looks up then asking permission and Jared smiles pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it next to his button down.

“We’re not even going to make it to the bedroom are we?”

Jensen tilts his head as if thinking about it and then shakes his head. Jared laughs before they’re kissing again chasing each other’s tongues; Jensen sucking lightly on Jared’s bottom lip. Jared lets his hand slide under the back of Jensen’s t-shirt drawing gentle circles with his fingertips along Jensen’s ribs making Jensen shiver.

When Jared’s hand slips under the waistband of Jensen’s loose fitting jeans he freezes. Jared continues, dips a finger between Jensen’s ass cheeks. Jared moans before he presses his lips against Jensen’s ear.

“Is this for me?” He whispers rubbing his thumb at Jensen’s already slick entrance. “Have you been getting yourself ready for me? Opening yourself up to take my knot?”

“Oh god.” Jensen practically sobs letting his head drop against Jared’s shoulder and then melting into his body when Jared presses one finger deeply into Jensen's hole.

"Did you think about me while you fingered yourself open? Wonder what it would feel like to have my cock inside you instead?” Jared’s breath ghosting over his ear makes Jensen shudder as he nods against Jared’s chest.

Jared adds another finger and begins scissoring them.

“More,” Jensen begs.

“Don’t worry, I’m a little bigger than that,” Jared whispers.

“Fuck” Jensen gasps.

“You going to come pressed up against me again? Before I even get my knot in you?"

“I might, if you keep talking like that...alpha.” Jensen breathes.

Jensen feels Jared’s whole body shiver at that and he smiles against the smooth skin of Jared’s bicep.

“You like that. Being called alpha.” Jensen says. It’s more of a statement than a question and when he hears the rumble low in Jared’s chest he begins biting gently on Jared’s skin under his lips.

Jared runs his free hand through Jensen’s hair adding a little pressure to tug Jensen’ head back.

“Leaving your mark omega?” Jared asks staring into his eyes.

Jensen tries to nod but Jared grips his hair a little tighter.

“Definitely.” Jensen says and then something he’s always felt in himself but was unable to put into words starts to consume him. He feels wild and lets himself open to it for the first time. He lets the wolf take over.

He wants, he needs, but he can't move. Jared's hands keeping him in place and he bucks reaches out to claw at Jared's chest.

“Fuck me.” He says with an edge of a growl in his voice. “Fuck me, alpha. Please.”

Jensen whines when Jared quickly pulls his fingers out of his ass and begins unbuttoning Jensen’s pants. He pulls the waistband of Jensen’s boxers down ad wraps his slender fingers, wet with Jensen’s own natural slick, around Jensen’s already achingly hard dick, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Jensen gasps.

“Come for me. Come on. I wanna see you fall apart for me like you did yesterday.”

Jensen feels the tug of orgasm crawl up his spine and curls his toes as he cries out loudly; shooting ropes of come onto Jared’s bare belly. He watches through slitted eyes panting as Jared trail his fingers through the mess and then licks them. Jensen goes willingly when Jared bends him over the island.He rests his forehead on his arm as his jeans are dragged further down and then he feels the blunt head of Jared’s dick pushing at his opening and he moans again.

Jared slides in to the hilt in one deep thrust and then pulls out before thrusting in again. Jensen presses his palms against the counter as he pushes back into Jared matching his rhythm. Jared gets a bruising grip on Jensen’s hips as he sets a frantic pace.

The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin echoing in the kitchen makes Jensen feel wanton and he spreads his legs wider his jeans pooled around his ankles now.

On the next thrust he feels something wide at the base of Jared’s cock pressing at the edges of his hole and Jensen reaches his arms out to grip the opposite edge of the counter arching his back trying to get away but Jared drapes his body over Jensen’s and bites the back of his neck. It stills Jensen and he grunts in pleasure as Jared pulls out and slams in again. This time the swollen base of Jared’s cock slides into Jensen’s hole and his muscles clamp tight around it; the burn lighting him up from the inside. Jared groans and curses under his breath as he comes and rests his forehead against Jensen’s back breathing heavily.

Jensen panics again for a second at the sensation of Jared inside him and all around him but then Jared drags him up against his chest and lets Jensen’s head fall back against his shoulder. Jared kisses his temple and Jensen sighs deeply. _This was it._ This was what he’d needed and he feels tears of relief at the corners of his eyes. Jared whispers shushing sounds in his ear, keeping him calm and eases them both down to the floor to lie on their sides positioning them so that Jensen’s head is resting on Jared’s arm. Jensen turns to look at the tiny hicky he left there earlier and his belly flutters and his eyes close as he breathes in the smell of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than I expected.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. this isn't the end.


	9. Chapter 9

“What happens now?” Jensen whispers.

“We’ll stay this way for a little while. You can sleep if you want, I’m sure you need it,” Jared answers caressing Jensen’s hip.

Jensen clears his throat. “No. Um yes but I also meant- I meant what happens now that I’m- that we’re-“ Jensen reaches for Jared’s hand and drags it around to his chest interlocking their fingers. “Are we like werewolf married?”

Jared chuckles at the reminder of just how young his omega is. Jensen squirms clenching his ass and making Jared hiss.

“Don’t laugh,” Jensen says.

“We’re not mated for life Jen. It doesn’t work that way,” Jared answers softly. He feels Jensen nod but he doesn’t say anything else. Jared tightens his arm around Jensen and gently squeezes Jensen’s hand.

“So hey, I thought we could go for a drive later. If you really wanted to try shifting. I bet you’ve been able to for a while and were suppressing it. You could go your whole life without shifting but if you decided to start it would be harder not to after that. So it’s a big decision. I’d understand it you chose not to.”

“Would you still have to go if I decided not to?” Jensen asks.

“No. There are still two more days and I’m able to skip a moon now and again…with a lot of meditation and Hawthorn tea.”

“Oh great I’m mated to a werewolf hippie.” Jensen says and Jared bites Jensen playfully next to the mark he’d made earlier; his laugh turning into a groan when Jensen’s muscles tighten around his knot as Jensen shivers.

“I like to think I’m more like Bruce Banner, with sharper teeth. Without the whole genius part.” Jared kisses the mark on Jensen’s neck.

“I want to shift with you,” Jared says abruptly.

“Maybe you should wait until the next full moon to decide,” Jared says worrying that Jensen might not be ready for so much at once.

“If I have to wait a whole month I’ll psych myself out,” Jensen argues.

“Do you think you should talk to your ma’s about it first?” Jared suggests.

“Dude, can we not talk about M-squared while you still have your dick in my ass? Besides it’s my decision and I want to.”

Jared thinks about it for a moment. He’s got a small cabin out on his friend Benedict’s property in the next county where he usually spends the full moons he feels the itch to shift. He hopes Kim eventually understands that it is safer there than it would be for them to shift in town.

“Okay.” Jared says finally but when he looks over Jensen has dozed off. Jared smiles glad the kid is able to relax. He sighs deeply, pretty content himself. It had been a long time since he’d knotted with anyone.

Jensen’s scent and warmth makes Jared feel buoyant. The simple pleasure causes him to come again, and he groans softly spilling his seed into his mate. Jared tries not thinking about the implications and just focuses on holding the sated omega in his arms. _His omega_ …he thinks again and places another kiss over the small bite mark.

“What am I going to do with you, huh?” Jared whispers.

***

“Hey wake up kid,“ Jared says patting Jensen’s side. Jensen silently turns his head to Jared; his eyes still unfocused and the hair on the side of his head sticking up.

Jared’s on his back doing up his pants with one hand. Jensen leans up enough to free Jared’s arm and Jared sits up. “I thought you’d be more comfortable on the couch. If you’re up for it though you can take a shower and I’ll make us some food.”

“Awesome idea.” Jensen says his voice gruff and then yawns and stretches his arms over his head. His shirt rides up revealing the angles of his lissome athletic body. Jared realizes he still hasn’t really seen Jensen completely naked just as the kid reaches down to pull up his jeans and starts to stand. It makes Jared want to follow him to the shower just to watch. He feels his face warm up at the thought and then remembers why Jensen’s there in the first place.

“Oh and hey, you should actually drink this.” Jared says holding out the glass of tea dripping with condensation and he flashes back to the day before as his fingers brush against Jensen’s heat fevered skin against the icy cold glass.

“Yes sir, Mr. Padalecki.” Jensen teases as he wraps his hand around the glass and Jared blushes and pulls away. Jensen tilts his head.

“Sir...alpha… you’re kind of a kinky bastard, huh? “

Jared is surprised by Jensen’s bluntness and then thinks about the heat hormones and how even the most mild mannered betas he knew could have the sassiest attitudes during heat. “You like it.” Jared says picking up his own shirts off the floor.

Jensen shrugs but makes a show of taking a big sip of the tea before heading down the hallway.

“There are towels in the hall closet.” Jared calls after him and grabs a dish cloth to wash the dried come off his stomach. He throws the cloth and his undershirt into the laundry room off the kitchen. He puts his button down back on but leaves it open.

Jared makes spaghetti-o’s and grilled cheese sandwiches and brews some hibiscus and maca tea for them to share. Jensen comes back into the kitchen as Jared is pouring half the tea into a large mason jar and putting it into the fridge. Jared notes that Jensen is wearing only his boxers and t-shirt now.

They carry their plates out to the living room to sit on the couch and decide to watch a movie while they eat. About half an hour into _The Shawshank Redemption_ Jensen falls asleep with his head on Jared’s lap.

Jared finds himself running his fingers tenderly through the young omega’s hair. He almost stops himself when he realizes but it feels right so he continues to rub the pads of his fingertips along Jensen’s scalp until eventually his own eyes close and his head falls back against the cushions.

Jared gasps awake at the sensation of Jensen sucking on the head of his cock. He looks down with his mouth wide open and his breathe caught in his chest. When his eyes meet Jensen’s the kid does something with his tongue that makes Jared reach out and grab the base of his cock.

Jared takes a deep breath and reaches out his other hand to run his fingers down Jensen’s cheek.

“Did you get bored sweet omega?” He asks impishly.

Jensen let’s Jared’s cock fall from his mouth and then grins as it bobs up obscenely; shiny with Jensen’s spit. “It was poking me in the face when I woke up,” he says.

“I was having a pretty good dream.” Jared says moving his hand to push Jensen’s hair off his forehead and Jensen leans in to the touch for a moment before standing.

It’s only then Jared registers that Jensen had gotten onto his knees to open his belt and start sucking his cock. Jared has a moment of disbelief tinged with disappointment that he slept through that part but then Jensen is straddling his lap and leaning in to kiss him and Jared can taste himself on Jensen’s tongue. Jared moans and wraps his arms around Jensen rutting up against him roughly.

Jensen breaks the kiss to lean his forehead against Jared’s. “I need you to fuck me again, okay?” He breathes into the space between them and Jared nods sliding his hands down Jensen’s back and pulling the waistband of Jensen’s boxers down the curve of his ass.

Jensen pushes himself off Jared’s lap then and pulls off his shirt and steps out of his shorts. He stands in front of Jared completely naked and looks up at him coyly through his long eye lashes. Jared holds a hand out. Jensen takes it as he climbs back onto Jared’s lap; positioning himself so that Jared’s cock slides against the crease of his ass.

Jared reaches back to press the shaft of his cock deeper between Jensen’s cheeks. Jensen arches his back and Jared continues pressing his fingers against Jensen’s backside trapping his cock in Jensen’s crack. The crown of his cock catches against the slick rim of Jensen’s hole but Jared makes no move to push in.

“Tease.” Jensen says reaching back to grasp Jensen’s wrists. He moves his hands to get a grip on Jared’s cock and rises up so he can slide down onto it. They moan together as Jensen slowly impales himself and then begins rising and falling and Jared can only hold on as Jensen rides him.

Jared lets out a broken _Ah, Ah_ as his knot swells quickly and is swallowed up by Jensen’s tight hole. Jensen comes intensely then and his muscles pulse causing Jared to follow after, panting hard and still rutting his hips shallowly.

Jensen drops his head against Jared’s shoulder and they remain still breathing in the scent of each other; the film score crescendo-ing on the television as Andy Dufresne stands laughing in the rain.

“God, this is so surreal.” Jensen says.

“Hmm?” Jared says still slightly incoherent and blissed out.

“I always thought you were so hot and I never thought I’d have the balls to tell you like I did yesterday never mind this.”

“It’s the heat. The hormones lower your inhibitions. You were picking up on my scent without realizing it. I don’t want to think what might have happened if you’d met some other wolf passing through town.”

Jensen sits up to look Jared in the eyes. “Wait, you’re saying I that I would have ripped my clothes off and jumped on the first alpha I ran into?”

”No. Well um yeah maybe but-“ Jared realizing maybe he’s offended the kid stops talking and lowers his head.

“Oh, wow.” Jensen says indignantly and starts squirming. Jared tightens his grip out of instinct. “God, let me go.” Jensen huffs and tries to pull out of Jared’s arms.

“Stop it kid. You’re going to hurt your-“

“I’m not a kid!" Jensen growls. “I just found out that I’m a goddamn werewolf and my whole family is dead and the only reason that I’m not too is because some monster killing vigilante had a hang up about murdering a baby and yet all I want to do is fuck your brains out and-“

“Jensen please calm down.” Jared says moving his hands to Jensen’s hips.

“No!” Jensen pushes hard against the couch with his knees and Jared’s knot pulls tight inside him. Jared cries out in pain telling Jensen to be still.

“You probably planned this. Just waiting until the day I decided to jump you because I couldn’t stop myself. “

“Oh yeah, I fully fantasized about being knotted to an unreasonable hormonal teenager.” Jared spits at him.

“You’re an asshat.” Jensen says struggling harder and then quick as lightning Jared growls and lifts them both off the couch.

They land on the floor with Jensen on his back and Jared pinning him down baring his teeth and his eyes flashing. “I said be still.” Jensen goes lax and the alarm written on his face almost makes Jared’s heart stop and instantly he calms himself pushing the wolf back.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and then leans down raining kisses along Jensen's face and neck repeating it like a mantra _I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry._

Jensen begins crying silent tears and Jared sits up on his knees pulling Jensen into his lap again, hugging him tightly against his chest. Jensen let’s himself be moved but stays silent.

“Fuck Jensen I didn’t mean—“

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” Jensen says finally.

They’re both quiet for a moment and then Jared says softly, “Take a deep breath.”

Jensen lets out a shuddering sigh.

“Again,” Jared says and moves his hand down to where they are still connected. He runs a fingertip along Jensen’s rim and shifts their weight gently. Jensen makes a soft whimper as Jared tugs his knot out in one quick movement.

“Couch?” Jared asks turning his head to look at Jensen.

Jensen nods and Jared gets them standing and then sitting facing each other on the couch.

He pulls a quilted blanket from the arm chair and drapes it over Jensen’s shoulders.

“I got suspended for lewd behavior today.” Jensen says weakly. Jared just nods and waits.

“I was found on the bathroom floor by another student with my pants around my knees.” Jensen pulls blanket tighter around himself. “I’d been thinking about what happened yesterday with- with you” He looks up at Jared then who gives him a small smile and nods.

“I’m just glad I made it to the bathroom.” Jensen continues. “I was out of control and if-if you had been there…” Jensen trails off and Jared wants to reach out to touch him but doesn’t.

“So you’re saying I was right?” he teases lightly instead hoping to lighten the mood.

Jensen rolls his eyes, “I’m saying, if you’re right, I’m glad it’s you.”

Jared feels his heart skip a beat. “I’m glad to be of service,” he says and smiles. Jensen slaps his shoulder.

“Ouch. Feisty omega.” Jared says catching Jensen’s hand in his own.

“I’m trying to be serious.” Jensen says but doesn’t try to pull away.

“I know. I get it,” Jared says sincerely. “It’s going to be okay Jen.”

Jensen nods and squeezes Jared’s hand and their eyes meet. Jared doesn’t know what to say to make any of this right for Jensen but he squeezes his hand back.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he says standing. “Help yourself to anything. Except the beer or your mother might actually kill me.”

Jensen smiles and Jared is reassured. He starts moving toward the hallway but stops when Jensen calls after him.

“Will you still take me shifting with you tonight?” He asks.

“Of course. Yeah of course I will.”

***

Jared stands in the shower with his arm bent against the wall letting the water run over his back. He still feels kind of shitty that he went all alpha on the kid,  _not a kid_ he hears Jensen’s voice in his head.

Jared tightens his fist over his knot and thinks about the way Jensen’s smiles lights up his face and he comes, painting the tiles with a relieved grunt as his knot goes down.

After a minute he shuts off the water and gets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update was late again, RL stuff got in the way.


	10. Chapter 10

“M-squared would totally disapprove.” Jensen says popping another french-fry into his mouth.

“ _Now_ you tell me?” Jared jokes reaching one hand into the paper bag on the bench seat between them and steering his F-150 out of the drive-thru parking lot with the other.

“Kim’s all about organic and Sam just thinks she cooks the best hamburgers on the planet anyway. So they never let me eat fast food.” Jensen explains around a mouthful of fried chicken. “Where are we going anyway?” He asks sucking cola through a straw.

“You’ll see. Here, this is for you.” Jared licks his fingers before he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and hands Jensen a shiny dark blue stone wrapped with hemp cord. “It’s labradorite. It’s to help you get in tune with your own abilities and will help keep you grounded while mentally getting ready to shift.”

Jensen nods turning it over in his hand. “So do all werewolves know this stuff? Or just the loner hippie ones?”

Jared glances at him. “Keep it up wise-ass.”

Jensen grins innocently maneuvering the cord over his head. He feels instantly comforted by the weight of the stone on his chest and lifts it up again. It looks like it’s glowing from the inside.

Jared’s voice surprises him when he speaks. “Inuit legend says it fell from the aurora borealis.” He tells him. Jensen glances up but doesn’t say anything this time.

“My mother gave this to me before my first shift. She’s the pack healer and teacher. All the pups in my pack were homeschooled by her.”

“Do you miss your pack?”

Jared nods. “Sometimes.”

“Why did you leave?” Jensen asks.

Jared shrugs. “Irreconcilable differences.”

Jensen turns and rests his arm along the back of the seat staring at Jared wanting a real answer.

Jared sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Being in a pack is like being born Amish or living on one of those Mormon compounds but with less fundamentalism and more casual nudity.” Jared says.

“Hippies.” Jensen coughs into his fist.

“Hmm? I didn’t catch that.” Jared says sarcastically looking over at Jensen.

“So you knew my parents?” Jensen asks leaning forward to snatch up the bag of fries.

Jared turns back to the road navigating them onto the highway.

“I only met them twice, the first time I was about nine or ten years old.” Jared says after a minute.

Jensen looks up. He didn’t realize how much he actually wants to know the answer to the question. He stops eating to listen.

“We had this big ol’shindig for the blue moon where the neighboring packs got together. I wandered off during the fireworks and I found them kissing behind a toolshed. Matt told me to skedaddle at first but Amy started talking to me. It must have made him madder ‘n a wet hen the way she kept asking me questions but then he gave me his last rainbow sour while we all sat against the shed and watched the fireworks together . They would have been right around your age then.” Jared glances over at Jensen who can only nod. Jared turns back to the road before continuing.

“Three years later my momma got called in the middle of the night to help deliver you. I sat on the back steps of the house next to Matt who was chain-smoking these hand rolled cigarettes the whole time. Six months after that the hunters came…” Jared trails off.

Jensen feels too many emotions rising in him and realizes he has his fist around the luminescent stone and relaxes his grip exhaling at the same time.

“Thank you,” Jensen says.

Jared nods. “We’ll get you a moonstone too.”

Jensen’s not sure if Jared misunderstood on purpose but turns his head away blinking back tears. He wonders what it would have been like growing up in a pack like Jared, and his parents, around family who shared the same secret for each other. He wonders if Jared was afraid of living in the world on his own, afraid the hunters would come again.

Jensen reaches into the foot well to take his phone out of his backpack and types out a text message: _This is a code green status report, over._ He hits send and rests his head against the passenger window.

It’s hardly seconds before he gets a message back _: Status report received, requesting additional information, over._

Jensen smiles fondly and types: _Don’t worry about me, I’m ok. I promise._

 _I’m your mother; it’s my job to worry_ , Kim replies.

 _I love you._ Jensen sends back.

_I saw you leave the house Jensen._

Jensen sighsand types _: I’m so proud to be your son. Thank you for always protecting me and for trusting me now. I’m going to take a nap and will report in again later._ He hesitates before hitting send knowing he’s playing dirty but he also means every word. He closes his eyes hoping she’ll understand eventually.

After a minute his phone chimes again and he looks down.

_Don’t forget that you can run but you can’t hide. I love you, over and out._

Jensen shakes his head chuckling softly and Jared looks over raising an eyebrow.

“Kim wants to remind us that Sam was like this badass bounty hunter before she went to law school so if you were planning on a ransom or ritual sacrifice I reckon she’d find you.”

“Boy howdy.” Jared mumbles and then starts to say, “You know I’d never-”

“Yeah I know.” Jensen interrupts closing his eyes again.

And he does. 48-hours ago Jared was his tall, dark and mysterious neighbor and now they share the same secret. He knows he’s safe with Jared. _With his alpha_ , he thinks as the movement of the car lulls him to sleep.

***

When Jensen opens his eyes again it’s nearing on sunset and they are parked in front of a one room log cabin with stone steps leading up to a small porch. There’s a wide stone chimney taking up an entire side wall. Jensen looks around. They’re surrounded by trees. It’s quiet except for a few birds chirping and woodpecker somewhere close by.

“There’s no electricity.” Jared says, “But I have a small generator if you’ll need to charge your cell phone.”

Jensen only nods as he opens the passenger door and steps out. Jared retrieves a large cooler and duffel bag from the flat bed before walking around the truck and leading Jensen up the stairs.

It’s dark inside the cabin and Jared puts the cooler down to light a lantern and drops the duffle on the big brass bed pushed up against one corner.

“I think I chopped enough wood last time I was here. It can get mighty cold at night.” Jared explains.

Jensen pictures all the ways they could create their own heat and grins to himself and then wonders if Jared forgot to tell him that werewolves can read minds when he sees Jared start taking his clothes off and kicking his boots across the floor.

“You will want to take off anything you don’t want ripped or ruined,” Jared says. Jensen swallows as he starts to unbutton his shirt slowly.

“Hey it’s okay,” Jared says stepping out of his boxers. He’s fully naked now and Jensen’s has to remind himself to breath. Jared grins at him. “First shift happens for different wolves at different ages,” he says. “I was younger than you my first time and I was so nervous I threw up.”

 _Oh right_. Jensen thinks. He starts getting undressed faster trying to push down the desire to drag Jared over to the bed. _They’ll be time for that later._ He tells himself placing the labradorite stone on a small table.

Jared takes the lantern and they step back into the rosy light of the setting sun. Jared hangs the lantern on a hook over the door and leads Jensen down the stairs. They cross away from the truck and stand facing each other.

“I’m not going to have to say any magic words am I?” Jensen snarks.

Jared winces and Jensen frowns. “Really?”

“Only the first time. It's like a ritual; you’re committing to living the way of the wolf and you’re asking our ancestors to grant you passage between worlds,” Jared says.

Jensen sighs. “Okay what do I say?”

“You tell me.”

“Huh?”

“This part is up to you. Think of it like opening a door but in your mind. You have the key in there. You were born with it. You just have to use it.”

“It’s that easy huh?” Jensen mumbles.

Jared gives him an encouraging smile and Jensen closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and imagines his wolf parents, the young sweethearts. He thinks about Kim telling him that she talked to his birth mother sometimes; that she’d taken a vow to protect him and Jensen opens his mouth to speak.

“My name is Jensen Rhodes-Ferris. I vow in honor of my wolf family, who gave their lives protecting me, to carry on the legacy of The Ackles Pack. I embrace the way of the wolf! I open the door!” He shouts the last words and opens his eyes.

He sucks in a breath as his body begins to itch and burn all over like a thousand nettles pricking him from the inside and his knees buckle. By the time he hits the ground everything he’s ever believed has changed forever.

For just one moment the whole forest comes alive in glowing neon; the volume turned up to eleven and the smell of decomposing pine makes him want to roll around in it. Until he catches another scent that makes him ache to roll over for a completely different reason. _Alpha_ , he thinks, turning toward the source.

Jared’s still in his human form laughing and clapping. Jensen watches as Jared throws his head back and howls gleefully; the sound becoming deeper as he shifts easily. Jared’s fur is the same tawny color as his human hair and he’s tall, even as a wolf. Jared’s iridescent eyes are ringed in gold when he looks down at Jensen who decides then and there that Jared in any form is the most gorgeous thing to ever exist.

When Jared twitches his ears and moves his head Jensen is surprised to realize he understands Jared’s body signals as easily as if he was talking to him, telling Jensen to stay close and _let me know if you need to stop._ Jensen assents and they take off bounding into the trees.

Jensen feels like he’s flying as they chase each other through the forest leaping over fallen logs and darting around tree trunks.

They circle back to the cabin and Jared spins on Jensen bowing to him and wiggling his whole body. They begin wrestling each other to the ground playfully. Jensen bites at Jared’s ears but Jared pushes at him with his big paws before taking off through the trees again.

Jensen races to catch up and trips over a root. He rolls onto his side shifting back into his human form as he hits the ground.

“You’re beautiful.” Jared says breathlessly landing on his back next to him.

“Me?” Jensen manages to pant incredulously. “You! You’re…huge.”

Jensen’s breath catches when Jared’s hand lands softly on his belly. He sighs quietly at how pleasant it feels and folds his arms behind his head and closes his eyes. He imagines Jared must be looking at him now while still stroking his belly and all the arousal he tried to push away earlier comes rushing back.

Jared’s hand slides to Jensen’s hip. He senses Jared moving and then feels him kiss the skin over his belly button. Jensen opens his eyes to look down and Jared is looking up at him; a question in his eyes.

In that moment Jensen realizes Jared’s never made the first move between them. Jensen had come on to Jared both times in the kitchen and Jensen had fully put the moves on him while Jared was sleeping on the couch.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out. “About what I said before. About you taking advantage me. I really don’t think that okay? ”

Jared’s brow creases and he looks down.

“By the way, you’re kinda sexy when you’re angry.” Jensen says.

That gets him a smile complete with dimples and Jensen can’t help but grin back as he waves a hand toward his own half-hard dick. “So were you gonna…?”

“Did-did you want me to?” Jared asks.

Jensen sighs. “Geez, am I going to have to convince you every time… _alpha_?” Jensen sees the moment that Jared rises to the bait; his eyes narrow and he leans back.

“Roll over,” Jared commands.

Jensen can’t comply fast enough but when Jared tells him to get on his knees he loses some of his impudence. Jared tsk’s his tongue when Jensen tries to draw his legs together and runs a hand down the inside of Jensen’s thigh telling him to spread his knees further apart.

Goosebumps rise on Jensen’s skin as Jared’s hand slides back up his thigh, over his ass and slowly up his back. When he reaches Jensen’s shoulder Jared presses gently until Jensen drops to his forearms.

Jared leans down then and whispers in his ear, “Stay.”

Jensen clenches his jaw against a moan. “Yes alpha,” he hisses. Jared makes a pleased sound and starts kissing down Jensen’s spine.

Jensen feels too exposed and already on edge when Jared pulls his ass cheeks apart with his thumbs. He’s expecting it before it happens but cries out anyway when Jared’s tongue licks across his hole.

Jensen curses, digging his fingers into the dirt as Jared leisurely laves around his rim alternating between light teasing touches and broad swipes. Jared licks down to Jensen’s balls sucking on each one before moving back up to his hole.

Jensen is vibrating with need and trying desperately not to move. Jared runs a hand up Jensen’s side soothingly. Jensen begins nearly sobbing, when Jared slips the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle. O _h yes, fuck, yes_ becoming a broken cry when Jared stops.

Jared chuckles and slides a hand around to Jensen’s belly again. Jensen’s fully hard and aching but Jared only rubs his belly as he finally pushes his dick into him just as slow and deliberately as he licked him open; dragging back out and slowly back in again a few times until his thighs are pressed against Jensen’s.

Jensen, on the verge of begging for _more_ , _faster, please alpha please,_ flutters his muscles making Jared groan. “Do that again,” Jared says. Jensen does and Jared grips Jensen’s hip with his free hand. He slides out so that only the head of his dick is holding Jensen open and Jensen whimpers.

Jared shoves in again and Jensen’s orgasm takes him by surprise. He shouts as he comes; Jared’s hand on his belly keeping him on his knees. Jared falls over Jensen’s back, his hand releasing Jensen’s hip and landing on the ground above Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen continues fucking Jensen hard and fast through the aftershocks. When Jensen feels the base of Jared’s cock start to swell, he moans again. Jared thrusts deeply into him once more before he groans and comes, tying them together. Jensen lets out a deep breath as Jared settles them onto their sides.

They lie there silently in the moonlight, Jared’s hand still rubbing gently above Jensen’s belly button. After a while Jared’s knot goes down and he slips out.

“Oh man, I have dirt in places I don’t even want to think about,” Jensen says.

Jared snorts and sits up to look at him. “I’ll race you to the lake,” he says before shifting and running into the trees.

Jensen calls after him. “Lake? Dude, it’s April. That water’s gonna be freezing!” but Jared doesn’t stop. Jensen shakes his head and shifts; running to catch up.

When they make it to the shore of the small lake Jared slows down to walk up to the edge of the water. He tilts his head toward Jensen telling him to move closer. When Jensen moves up next to him he realizes Jared is telling him to look at his reflection in the still dark water.

Jensen experiences a sensation of dissonance as the image of a grey wolf with green eyes swims in front of him and he turns his head sharply to Jared who huffs at him as if saying, _I told you so._

Jensen looks back and stares into his own eyes vivid against the silver-grey of his fur. He moves just to watch the image change. The human part of himself tries to laugh but it comes out as a short yip and his breath makes the water ripple. 


End file.
